Stripper Shipper
by OhMyCrap
Summary: AU. Juvia is a stripper in bar. Gray is a customer. He wants her all to himself. He has to protect her.
1. Prologue: Choose your poison

**AN:** Omygoodness. Just so you know, I am an inexperienced little freak, so I'll be needing some help for the next chapters.

I have so many ideas running in my mind. I can't wait to write it. I really had so much fun writing this prologue. LOL. I hope you like it too.

Tell me what you think. Leave a review. Thanks.

* * *

"Come on, Gray. Don't be such a weenie. You're a guy, you'd definitely want this." Loke said in a manly way, as he elbowed his friend's chest.

He's been persuading Gray for hours to come with him in a club full of martinis and vodka and strippers and beer and tequila and strippers and rum and strippers and strippers, but Gray feels uncomfortable with his idea of another hang-out.

He agreed going with him just to shut him up, but when they were a few steps away from the bar entrance. He stepped back. His hesitation is obvious. He releases a cold sweat.

"What are you so afraid of?" Loke asked the man.

Gray has never been comfortable entering such place. Yes, he would like to have a drink or two, but having a girl wearing such few clothing dancing on his lap is just weird.

Gray's been opposing the law of nature. He's been in that bar multiple times but the girls never made him shiver. Not even once. Sometimes he questioned his sexuality, because he was never attracted to any girl.

There was once a hot naked girl on the platter served for him, to give him pleasure but he turned the offer down. Nobody knows why but it was crystal clear that money for tips is not the reason why.

"I am not afraid of anything." Gray answered firmly. He stepped forward, and started to walk towards the front door and stepped inside. His friend, Loke, walked behind him and he smiled at his friend's actions. He can read him easily.

They sat down near the stage. Waitresses served them vodkas and fruits. The brunette waitress, wearing a little clothing, wiggled her butt in Loke's face as she bend down to put the food and beverages on the table. Loke smacked her butt, to Gray's dismay. The girl shrieked and accidentally dropped the tray that she's holding, she turned around and gave Loke a wink. She bend down with her legs widely spread as she gets the tray, eyeing Loke with thirst. Loke, biting his lips, felt his pants getting tighter. Loke watched the girl walked away.

"Ahh. I am so gonna get laid tonight!" Loke said after he gulfed a shot of vodka.

"Fourth time this month, Loke. You know, you can talk to me, right?" Gray said with a sincere concerned eyes.

Loke has been drowning himself with booze and girls with or without problem, so it is hard for Gray to figure him out. The man, just like him, doesn't talk much either.

"You should get yourself a girl tonight. You're so terrified. Is it because of those sexually transmitted disease running around? Man! Have faith!" Loke beamed, not knowing what to say next.

Gray chuckled. "No. No. It just that I'm not ready yet."

Loke laughed loudly in his mind. Gray was exaggerating. He has been with girls before and he is not that bad in bed, but he's tired of roaming around sleeping with different girls every night. Loke thinks that something is off with him, but whatever. He won't let Gray's hostility stop him from having another 'fun' night.

Loke's checks out a pink haired girl, wearing a submissive face. She has a hair accessory of a goat's horn.

Loke sighted another lady who wears a different kind of clothes than the others. She is covered conservatively, even if she has a nice body to show off. He called the lady when he noticed that she is the bar's manager slash friend.

"Oy, Mira! Come here!" Mira walked towards Loke and Gray's table with a creepy smile. "So good to be young. You have all the energy to be super sexually active. Don't you have a day off?" Mira chimed as she gives Loke and Gray a small embrace.

Loke just laughed at his friend's words, he then asked; "You got new girls?"

"Oh yeah, I got four new girls." She smirked and repeated her words with emphasis, "Four new girls. New. Virgins." Loke joined Mira in smiling creepily.

"How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Loke said nodding while he ogles his eyes on the girl with a horny hair accessory.

Mira knew how much money Loke and Gray has, so she took the opportunity and immediately reserved the four new girls for choosing. She left their table and gathered the four girls far, not seen by the boys though. She asked the girls to get ready.

"So, How is it in this bar? It's been a month since you left Makarov's." Gray asked.

Mira was in Makarov's bar before she has been bought by Jose when he franchised the bar and practically begged her to manage the bar. She accepted the offer since the salary is bigger and she needed the money, and besides she knew he can trust Jose.

Makarov and Jose were bestfriends in their younger years but through time, they were drifted apart and lost contact. They met recently because of Jose franchised Makarov's bar. The meeting was not awkward though.

"Fine. I guess. Atleast I get to wear more clothes." Mira said in a tone that says i-don't-want-to-talk-about-it, so Gray did not push the subject.

There was a friendly tension, so Loke started to speak "When did the new girls arrived? I did not see them two days ago."

"Oh. They arrived three days ago, but Master Jose wanted to see their skills first and practice, before they get on the scene." she stated in with an innocent face.

Gray widened his eyes in shocked and said "What kind of practice?!" as he drank down a shot of vodka.

"Do you wanna find out?" Mira giggled and clapped her hands thrice. "Girls, come here!"

Gray was muttering something about being not interested and being stupid and immature but he was completely ignored by the two.

"This is Lucy." Mira tapped the girl's shoulder.

She is blonde with the right curves in the right places. She's practically wearing nothing. Her private part down is not bushy, that is for sure. There is only a string that separates her left buttcheek to her right, that connects to the front that has basically nothing, the string still. Gray wondered if she is comfortable, it seems like she's having a wedgie. Her chest is atleast covered. But it is too tight for her. Her breast are trying to fight the tightness, it appears that the piece of cloth that is barely hiding her breast will explode any moment.

"Hello, I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled shyly. She's holding her hands at her back tightly. After her words came out, she started to bite her tongue.

Loke has already set his eyes on someone and Gray is still not interested. Both guys notices that there are only three girls. The two are hiding behind Lucy and that's it. The fourth one is nowhere to be seen. They remained quiet about it.

"This is Aries." Mira gently pulled Aries away from Lucy's back to show her to the guys.

Aries has a pink hair, curled at the tips. She has a horn like accessory, which Loke liked at his first sight. He thinks that she's horny deep inside which turned him on.

She's wearing a more decent clothes than Lucy. Her stomach is atleast covered. Her toned arms and legs are shown that gives shivers to Loke's spine.

Aries looked down with an ashamed face. She did not bother to say a single hi or hello. Mira ignored her actions. She's not in the mood to scold her employees.

"This is the super adorable cute little Levy-chan." Mira grinned as she takes her hand slowly and showed her off to the guys.

"Are you lost kid?" Gray asked.

"Hey, Don't be rude!" Loke sneered. He added, "A lot of pedophiles hang out on bars too, you know." Gray left a "Tch."

Levy got her eyes teary. She's offended yet thankful that she might not be chosen. Loke is quite famous in the bar for being to rough on girls on bed. She's afraid that it'll hurt her big time.

Makarov and Jose don't usually get their girls be taken advantage of. Usually, just for pure entertainment like dancing but, if the client is willing to pay seven times the usual price for something deeper, they make an exception. There are rooms provided for the services, that is located in the bar itself.

Levy is wearing a swimwear for highschool students. It is clear to the people around that she is meant to entertain men thrice her age.

"Hi. I am Levy." she faked smiled. She knew for an instant that she wouldn't get picked. She felt relieved. After introducing herself, she hid at Aries back.

"And this is.. Fxck. Where is she again?" Mira screamed.

Mira, her demon side activated, called for the bouncers to look for Juvia.

After more or less fifteen minutes, the bouncers found Juvia on the roof. How the hell did she went up there, Mira thought. And it is freakin raining.

Juvia received a crunchy scolding from Mira. She is so damn wet. She's wearing a white thin sleeveless dress that goes slightly above her knee. She is soaked wet. Her dress is hugging her body and she is not wearing any underwear, as ordered by the horrible bosses, her breast are seen. She doesn't give a crap though. Her eyes are lifeless.

Mira made a scene inside the bar, telling Juvia how she messes things up for the bar. Mira was stuttering a lot. Juvia knows that the scolding is just for a show, she did not mind it a bit.

Gray walks towards them to stop Mira from her abusive words. He holds Mira's shoulder and whispered "This Juvia is a genius, getting soaked from all the rain and being wet and sexy. I chose her."

Mira was so amused she stopped talking.

Juvia swallowed her saliva hard.

Mira introduced Gray to Juvia. "Gray, this is Juvia. Juvia, this is Gray. Entertain him well, he pays big time. Do you want to do a threesome Gray?"

"No. I just want her." Gray replied with a straight face.

"Do you want me to get you guys a room?" Mira asked cheerfully.

"Yes. Please." Gray answered.

Mira ordered Juvia to change her clothes and prepare herself for Gray but Gray insisted that he wants the soaked Juvia. Mira let it be.

Juvia stared at Gray with fear. She feels like something wrong is going to happened.

Gray, after telling Mira that he wants Juvia, went back to the table where Loke is in. Mira followed a few seconds later. Loke told her that he wants Aries. Aries alone. Usually, he picks two to three girls but now, he just wants Aries.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Natsu and Gajeel's appearance. Gray and Juvia in a room. Trouble arises. (Next update will be in two or three days. Suckish internet connection and midterms)

**AN:** Thank you for reading. I would truly be grateful if you leave a review. Anything will be appreciated.


	2. Special Chapter: The A Team

**AN:** I know. I'm a bitch. This is just a special chapter.

* * *

Group of strippers circled in the backstage for a chat. The four new girls included.

There is Cana, a brunette, who is in the age legal enough to drink alcohol. She wears only a bra on top, a mini mini shorts, and a cowboy boots. She's been drowning herself in alcohol since she was eight. She's hooked with the scent and she depends on it to live. She wants to forget the hell she's been in living in, given that she has been 'entertaining' people even before she learned how to ride a bike. She should have been playing on those days. Her childhood days are wasted to give entertainment to strangers who she doesn't give a crap about. She can't do anything about it. Yet.

Lisanna, a white haired petite young lass, wears an animal costume, that takes on a form of a cat. It is a tiger skin in a two piece bikini. She has feline ears as her hair accessory, which resemble Arie's horns. She has a feline like pads on her palms before, but was taken out because she used the little claws to scratch the face of her client once. She was very unprofessional, so does the costume, she believes. Lisanna is mad at the world. She's mad at herself too, for not going against the world. She should have dreamt better and act according to it, but earthland didn't gave her a lot of options, moreover, she is not given the ability to choose. She failed. She failed miserably. Lisanna died once. She tried to kill herself to get away from all the suffering she went through, but her efforts to save herself from the cruelty of the world was futile, Master Jose saved her.

Life in the bar became a little less harsh and dreadful when Mira moved in. She helps the girls to modify theirselves to be prim and proper, 'stripper style'.

The other girls include in the chitchat are; Virgo who has a purple hair wearing a maid outfit and Evergreen who has a green hair, mesmerizing eyes and wears anything she wanted to.

The girls are discussing about a former stripper who leads a wonderful life at the moment. She was once one of them, but she is free now. She serves as the girls inspiration to stay breathing, she is a legend. Her name is Bisca.

In her days, she wears a cowboy hat, Monkey D. Luffy's red vest with a tube embracing her enormous breast, a thingy hanging on her arms and her soft, straight silky green hair just shoots boys away.

"How did she escape this?" Levy asked in a low voice.

Cana, the senior of all, told them the story behind Bisca's escape. She got pregnant. It was not the reason why she left though.

Bisca has a regular customer who is known for the name, Alzack. He is filthy rich, that he can afford to buy Bisca for nights. Alzack doesn't want merely Bisca's body and moans. He actually loved her, he still does. After 'office' hours, Alzack pursues Bisca. He wants her love, but Bisca is afraid of him. He was too rough on her before. But as time goes by, Bisca returned the love. She was encouraged by Alzack's persistance. It is not the end of the story. It's just starting. Even if Alzack has all the money in the world, he can't get Bisca away from her job and her dark past. He can't runaway with her, because that would mean trouble. So they decided to live together first, before taking unnecessary actions.

Alzack, then didn't have to pay Bisca or the bar to make love with her.

One night, they did it without protection. After a month, Bisca discovered that she is pregnant. They wanted to raise the baby but did not know how to escape from her night life.

Cana stated that Bisca did what she has to do. It is still unknown to them what Bisca has done to recieve her freedom and she refuse to inform the girls about it. But a day after getting her rights of liberty, she went home all beaten up. She bawled about a muggle showing up to her front and tried to own her, it is still oblivious to people her baby situation, so the muggle did not take advantage of her state. Bisca calmed Alzack and the girls that there is nothing to worry about, that the baby is safe and sound. The girls cheered for the couple.

And ever since then, Bisca's freedom, her Alzack, her Azuka, have been the girl's motivation to keep moving forward and never look back. Cana ended the story when she stated that Bisca and her story have been considered as a legend.

Wendy, a ten year old girl who is part of the team stands quietly beside Lisanna. She's sweating hard. Lisanna noticed that the cute kid is also shivering, she's holding onto Lisanna's shoulder, hands shaking, her knees like rubber and asking for Lisanna to carry the rest of her weight incase she falls down, she ignored it and let her be. Wendy is being normal, she thought. Who would not shiver at the thought of being at that place at that age?

...

There are only a few people who can afford to spend nights with the girls, and those 'few' are part of some legit guilds. Alzack is a member of Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in all Fiore. Because of the power granted from their guild, he can sleep with whoever he wants, whenever he wants. But he only wants one. He desires Bisca.

He claimed her as his. He made her happy.

Alzack married an ex-stripper in town. He is not ashamed of it. He loves her and their baby. He loves them so much he is willing to do anything for them.

.

.

.

But Bisca cries at her sleep. Alzack is getting more and more worried. She is not like that, when she moved in at first.

Bisca is physically and emotionally wounded. He knows it, but she doesn't talk about it. He doesn't want to appear so pushy, so he leaves out the topic and let her be. He keeps comforting himself that if she's ready to confide one day, she will. He just has to be patient.

She cries worse at the middle and the end of the month. He noticed that, why is that only at the 15th and 30th night of the month she cries so hard. Nightmares? It could be, since at those days, they visit their daughter's godfather, Jose Porla. The environment could have been toxic to her due to her dark and dirty past, but he can't help it, they are oblige to visit Master Jose. The couple owes the man big time, for providing Bisca the freedom that she deserves.

Alzack is heartbroken at his wife's condition. Bisca can barely sleep.

"Azuka! Azuka! she cried in her sleep. He doesn't want to see his wife in pain and misery. She's hiding something. He has to figure what is this all about, and he's pretty sure that it is not just a mere nightmare.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you **mgaa** for reviewing! ^.^

I don't know when I'll be able to update this story. My depression is really getting out of hand, plus I have to study for the midterms. Bahahahaha.

My ideas are overflowing. I can't wait to share it with you guys, but I am too lazy. I have to finish the sweatshirt I'm painting. Bahahaha. :)

.

.

.

A great writer doesn't reveal the story's secret all at once. -from an author I don't recall (James Patterson, i think)

I am not a great of a writer but I think it is ridiculously impractical to divulge my story's mystery in its prologue. Yeah. And in its special chapter too.

So... You gotta keep up with me and stay with me until I finish writing this fic. hehehe. xD

.

Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review. :* MWUAH!


End file.
